Life of the Son of Poseidon
by INSAGNIA
Summary: The Titan War is now over, but Percy Jackson wants some new adventures. (WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.)


Hi. My name is Percy Jackson. My father is Poseidon. Yes, the immortal, powerful god of the sea. I only have my half-brother Tyson for company whenever he's at camp. Ever since the last Titan War, not the one that happened a bajillion years ago, I mean the one several months ago; Camp Half-Blood hasn't been active much. The last quest was for a son of Hermes. Anyways, my now girlfriend Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and I were in the dueling arena, having hand to hand combat. Annabeth always wins hands down because she always judo-flips me, and I can't get back up. Anyways, we had just finished practice, and before I left, she gave me a kiss. Technically, we were supposed to be rivals because my father had been kissing Medusa, before she went ugly and fossilized people, in Athena's temple up on Mount Olympus. So, Athena hated Poseidon.

When I entered my cabin, I found a small box sitting on my bunk. It was covered in blue paper, and it smelled like the ocean, like everything else in my cabin. A note taped to it only said _FROM POSEIDON. USE IT WELL, USE IT WISELY._ I quickly unwrapped it, and all I found was a bronze pocket watch. It didn't even work. "Thanks a lot, dad. What use is a broken watch to me?" I stared at the salt water fountain he had left here in my second year, but I got no answer. I opened it, and saw small waves etched onto the metal. I saw no visible crank so I could start it. "Useless," I said, and I dropped it on the floor. One, two, three times it bounced and fell back to the floor. I picked it up, thinking I had broken it, and saw something new. A smaller button had appeared on the side of the watch. 'Shaking it must be the trick' I thought. So I went ahead and shook it. The button collapsed onto itself and seemed almost invisible to the naked eye. Again I shook it, and again the button came back out. 'What the heck,' I thought, and I pressed it. Nothing happened. The whole cabin was quiet. Wait, quiet? I looked over to the fountain, and the water was frozen in midair. I got up and ran outside. Everyone was frozen in time. The birds weren't moving and the Frisbee the Apollo cabin was using seemed like a UFO, hanging there. "This is awesome!" I yelled. I walked back inside, and pressed the button. Time had resumed again. The water started to fall again, the metal birds resumed flying, and the Frisbee flew through the air. I was punching the air when Nikki, daughter of Aphrodite, and the new head councilor, stuck her head in my door.

"Percy, Chiron wants you in the Big House. The war council is about to start." Nikki said.

"Ok. Let's go," I said. I pocketed the watch, thinking of telling Annabeth later, and I also pocketed Riptide. I followed her out the door, but instead of going to the Big House as I thought, she went to the bathrooms.

"Sorry, Percy. I have to go first. Can you wait for me out here?" she asked.

"Sure. Take your time." I told her. She smiled at me, and walked inside. I suddenly got an idea, though I knew if Annabeth found out, she would kill me. 'Hell, of course she won't find out.' I took out the watch, shook it, and pressed the button. Again, time froze. I looked around, just to make sure. No one was moving. I quickly walked into the ladies bathroom, and it was empty, except for Nikki's stall. She was crouching down, taking her pants off, ready to sit on the seat. For a reason, it seemed as if she went to sit weird. Her ass was slightly raised, her head level, and her chest sticking out. I looked her over; all of her curves were sharp. I dared to look lower. Her ass was plump, and her shaved pussy seemed small. I placed my finger on her clit. Warm, yet dry. I moved my finger gently over her pussy for a bit. I moved away, and went higher. Now, this girl had the biggest set of tits in the whole camp. She must have been a bra size DD45. Every guy had pulled a move on her, but none have succeeded. Carefully, I pulled her skin tight shirt off, and I had the biggest whop. She wasn't wearing a bra. I went straight ahead and started to suck on them. I fondled them as well, and I had another whop. As I gently bit her nipple and squeezed her boob, something came out. _Milk. _I smiled and continued sucking. It was sweet, but at the same time a bit like nectar, the gods drink. Now, the gods drink can taste like anyone's favorite flavor. Mine, my mom's homemade blue chocolate chip cookies. But my dad had told me nectar's true flavor. Peppermint extract. Weird, I know. So in conclusion, Nikki's milk had a sweet peppermint flavor to it. Now, I had never done this with Annabeth. The most I have gotten to it just touching her through all of her clothes. So, I was new to this, but I had a good idea on how it's done. I had already become addicted to Nikki's milk. I wanted all of what she had. I tightly squeezed her tits together, collecting what I could in my mouth. I placed my lips on her right tit as I squeezed and pulled her nipple on her left tit with both my hands. I wanted to fill myself, to satisfy myself with this milk that Nikki made. It took a while, but soon after, Nikki's milk came out in lesser quantities. I knew she was running out, so I kept going until no more of her milk came out. I placed her shirt back on, almost to how it was before I took it off, and I stared at her face. She had little make up on, but to me, it seemed like it was more than enough. Her eyes seemed as if they were of multiple colors. Her lip gloss made her lips seem fuller, and I kissed her. It lasted a while, but I didn't care. I literally had all the time in the world. I stuck my tongue in her mouth. It was warm, and wet with her saliva. I didn't care. I was used to it, since I kissed Annabeth almost every day. I made it last several minutes before I stopped. I walked outside. I shook the watch three times, placed it in my pocket, and pressed the button. From inside the bathroom, I heard a deep and heavy moan come from one person inside, Nikki. It lasted a while, but no one else heard. About five minutes later, she finally came out. She was red in the face, and she seemed in a hurry. But what had happened would stay with me until the day I die. We walked towards the Big House in silence. Annabeth was waiting for me at the door.

"Chiron is waiting for us in the council room," said Annabeth. Nikki walked inside, but Annabeth held me back. I faced her, and she kissed me. Something seemed different about this kiss, like as if she was trying to tell me something through our kiss. She let go of me, and she spoke. "C'mon, Seaweed Brain. Chiron is waiting."

"I know. It's the third time I'm told," I told her. She laughed, and dragged me in. inside, all the other head councilors were also waiting. Rachel Dare was sitting next to Chiron, Clarisse, Clovis, the head for the new Hypnos cabin, Butch, from Iris's cabin, Travis Stroll from Hermes, Will Solace from Apollo, Lou Ellen from Hecate, Miranda Gardiner from Demeter, Nikki Sanchez from Aphrodite, Jake Mason from Hephaestus in a wheelchair in the corner, and a couple others stared at us as we entered. I went red, and took my seat along with the other old and new campers.

"So, as you may already know, my father, Kronos, was defeated by Percy last summer. On the day the threat was over, Rachel became our Oracle and issued her first Great Prophecy. Rachel, if you please," said Chiron while beckoning at her.

"For those of you who haven't heard it, here it is:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call;_

_To storm or fire the world must fall;_

_An oath to keep with a final breath;_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

Chiron, Annabeth and I have spent these last few months figuring it out, but we haven't the slightest clue. We came to the conclusion that it might not happen for a couple of years. Decades or centuries if we are lucky."

"So you just expect us to twiddle our fingers? We need to at least figure it out so that the next son or daughter of the Big Three can be ready, right?" Clarisse mentioned. The rest looked restless as she spoke.

"Well, I say we leave it as it is. The time will come when the next hero will appear, and when it does, he or she will solve it, just like me," I said. At that moment, both Nico, son of Hades, and Thalia, daughter of Zeus, came in through the door.

"I came here to represent Hades, though I'm not staying for long."

"And I'm here for both Artemis and Zeus. I'm also not staying for long. Artemis needs me."

"There you go. The three most dangerous people together. Tell them to figure out the prophecy!" bellowed Clarisse.

"Calm down, Clarisse. We are all here under peace. Nico and Thalia took some time to visit and attend the war council." Chiron said. Clarisse just crossed her hands and sat back down, slouching on the chair. After that little incident, I didn't even bother to listen. Not because it was boring, but rather because it was my ADHD's fault. Soon enough, I fell asleep.

"Percy, wake up! Percy!" someone was trying to wake me up, but I didn't even bother to look up. I heard a familiar sound, metal on leather, so I looked up. I saw Annabeth unsheathe her knife and try to stab me. The very point made hard contact with me, but thanks to my 'iron skin', as I liked to call it, I was safe. Annabeth had been doing this to wake me up. I instantly got up so fast that I fell on the floor. She started to laugh as I got back up. I shook some dust off my jeans, and walked out. Annabeth caught up to me, still laughing. "Percy, don't be mad at me. I've done it lots of times. This is a first." I stopped walking. I quickly, yet slowly, turned around, and gave her a stern face. The smile on her face died. Quickly, I grabbed her by the arms and kissed her. She promptly gave in and also kissed me back. I opened my eyes, and all I saw was Annabeth's face up on mine. I didn't mind one bit. I love her, but I had never actually told her in person. She parted, still smiling at me. "You scared me for a bit, Seaweed Brain. Don't do that again. Or else I will get you next time." She slipped her hand in mine as we started walking to the dining pavilion. From the corner of me eye, I saw Nikki staring at me. 'She knows!' I thought to myself. At the pavilion, Annabeth sat down next to her brother, Malcolm. I sat down at the Poseidon table, alone. Some dryads passed me, so I picked on the food they were carrying. Greek toast, BBQ ribs, grapes, some pudding, and my favorite, blue cherry coke. I looked over to Annabeth, but she was laughing with her brothers and sisters. Then towards the Aphrodite table. Too late! I had caught Nikki staring at me again. She tried to hide it, but she gave up. I pointed to my watch, and gave her all ten of my fingers. I hope she understood. She just nodded her head in approval. She did.

That night, around 9:50, I snuck out of my cabin. If a harpy caught me, I'm doomed. I silently jogged towards the Aphrodite cabin, and Nikki was waiting for me.

"What do you want Percy?" Nikki asked me.

"I caught you staring at me, what? Three times already? What's the game?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm going to be honest here. While I was in the bathroom earlier, I felt as if someone were squeezing my breasts. Weird, right?" she told me. I just simply nodded my head. "You know what Percy? I think you are the best guy here at camp. Ever since I came last month, every guy hit on me. Even ones who already had girlfriends, but not you. Why?" she asked. I took a moment to think about it.

"Well, I would say that it's because if Annabeth found out that I hit on someone else, she would kill me. And believe me, she will. Even though I have the mark of Achilles. She's the only other person who knows of my 'Achilles heel'." I told her. She just nodded in approval and stared at the moon. The moonlight on her made her seem more… seductive. Her facial features seemed sharper. Her breasts seemed larger in size, and her waist, my gods! She was just like her mother, down to the last detail.

"I know what you may be thinking. I'm not you type, right? One of my sisters might suit you if your thing with Annabeth doesn't work," Nikki said.

"Hell no! You may be my type, but none of your sisters could beat you. Besides, if I keep my thing with Annabeth smooth, it'll last. I'm going to talk to you like a friend, devoted to make you happy." She smiled as I spoke. We sat down on the pier overlooking the lake. She leaned back, arms behind her. "Nikki, you are gorgeous. You don't even need any of your make up. I think that being original is the best view. But you… I don't think anyone can top you." I spoke from my heart out to her, until I realized Nikki was crying. "Uh, did I say something? Anything wrong?"

"That's just it! Every guy just wants me because of my looks, not because of who I am on the inside!" She was sobbing by the end. I placed my arm around her, and hugged her. "They all want my giant breasts! My small waist! That's all they ever think about! I hate them all! I sometimes hate my mom!" she said into my shoulder. I patted her in the back. While doing so, I lifted my hand higher and noticed, again, she had no bra on. I couldn't feel her strap.

"Don't worry. Not everyone thinks like that. There are some who like you for who you are," I told her.

"Yeah? Who?"

"Well, err… me?" I told her. She looked up at me, wiping her tears away, and hugged me again. Her waist length hair smelled as cinnamon.

"I knew you were different than the others. Like Annabeth said, you only care for others wellbeing. She was right. Maybe that's why she pushed aside the millennia of hatred between your parents and went out with you." She let go of me, and we looked into each other's eyes. I couldn't make out the color of her eyes. They seemed to switch between hazel, green, brown and blue. That's when I realized she was kissing me. I was taken by surprise. But if she wanted this, she would get it. I joined her in the kiss, and she placed both her hands between my legs. I slowed down on the kiss, but Nikki went faster. We kept it up for several minutes, until she gasped for air. Our lips separated, and I felt bad. "Percy, show me, please, what Annabeth has for so long delayed." She took off her tank top, and revealed a bra-less chest. Those huge breasts were exposed to me again today, and Nikki just waved them for me. She reached for one of her tits, and squeezed them, spraying me with a bit of her milk. I dabbed it up with my finger and licked it up. Good as ever. Nikki reached in and took off my orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. She placed her hand between my legs again, trying to make me hard. I grabbed her breasts and toyed with them, shaking them up and down, sideways as well. These were not your average 16 year old tits, these are literally soccer balls. They sagged down onto my hands as I moved them. As I did, Nikki took off her pants, showing me her red panties.

"I thought you didn't wear those, since you don't wear a bra," I said to her.

"I don't wear bras because I don't like the strap. But I'm OK with a thong or panties." Nikki told me. She leaned in and undid my pants, and took them off. I immediately made a tent in my boxers. It still wasn't hard, but soon it would be. We kissed again, as Nikki slid my boxers down. I opened my eyes. She was looking down, trying to get my friend happy. She grabbed my dick right on the middle, and moved her hand up and down. I had a feeling like as if this wasn't her first time. I shuddered as she stroked me. I leaned down to take her panties off, and she didn't hesitate. I took them off easily, and smelled them. She smelled as vanilla. "Do you like how I smell? You can keep those if you want." She told me as I sniffed them again. I just couldn't get enough of them. She tried to kiss me again, but I pulled back. She had a confused face, and I just stared at her. Slowly, I brought her down, until Nikki was lying down on the pier. I was already at full length, 8 ½ inches. I was moving my hands down her body. I moved my dick in front of her slightly wet pussy, and made contact. As I was about to penetrate her, she stopped me. "Not so fast, Seaweed Brain. You are taken by Annabeth Chase, so, as all daughters of Aphrodite have sworn, taken men shall only get half the package. In this case, no sex." Nikki told me. I had a look of total disappointment. She pushed me off of her, and I fell on my back to the pier. She crawled to me, turned around, started to give me a blowjob. I did the only thing that came natural to me. I grabbed her ass, brought it down, and I started to suck on her pussy. She buried herself deeper into my mouth as I stuck my tongue in her warm, wet pussy. She bobbed her head up and down, her tongue twisting around my dick. As I sucked and licked her, I reached a bit higher with my hand and touched her second hole. Nikki shuddered. I had hit the jackpot. I gingerly stuck my finger in her asshole, and she moaned in pleasure. She stuck my dick further and deeper in her mouth, moving my balls around her hands, her tits spread and rubbing against me.

"Is this what you like to do?" I asked, her pussy still in my mouth.

"Mmm hmm." She managed to just moan from between a mouthful of dick. I was moving my fingers faster, in and out of her ass, my mouth working on her vagina. She was really wet with her own juices by the time I stuck my other fingers in her pussy. Nikki just moaned harder and grinded her pussy hard against my hand. I started going faster and faster, trying to get her to cum first. With my hands working on both her holes, I knew that would happen soon. From her pussy, juice was already dripping into my waiting mouth. She was moving up and down on my hands, using them as some sort of dildo. I kept sniffing her, licking her, and sucking her warm pussy. In return, Nikki just kept sucking on my dick. My fingers worked on her ass, and Nikki soon started breathing heavy. I could tell she was close to an orgasm. I moved faster still, and she just kept grinding herself to me more. She pulled out. "I'm… gonna… cum!" she yelled. I stuck my finger as deep as I could in her ass, and that did it. I stream of juices came out of Nikki's pussy, and fell hard on my face. I drank up as much as I could. Most of it landed on my chest, or on the wooden planks of the pier. The whole time, Nikki was screaming, must have been one of her first orgasms. Whichever the case, I kept fingering both her clit and ass, trying to get more of her juice out. During the time of her orgasm, Nikki pulled out of the blowjob and started on a handjob. Her hand went up and down faster than her head could. I groaned heavily when Nikki moved her hand faster than a jackhammer. I got up quickly, and Nikki got to her knees. She faced my penis, and continued. In seconds, I blew my load on her face and tits. Her tongue was sticking out, trying to catch what she could. She kept shaking my dick, to get more out, but I had given her all I could muster. Her face was covered, leaving trails down her cleavage and her stomach. One trail got long enough that it went over her open lower lips. She swallowed what she had caught in her mouth. She again put her mouth on my dick, sucking it clean.

"You… are… amazing." I told her.

"Try to keep this a secret, OK? And here." She stuck her breasts to me, and I placed my mouth over them. Again, I started to drink from her. The flavor was the same. I figured out that if Nikki was full again, it didn't take long for her to drink from herself if she were alone. I took one breast while she took hold of her other one. Together, we both drank little by little from her full tits. In no time, she went dry.

"Don't tell Annabeth, OK? She'll kill me if she does," I told her.

"Oh, don't worry. This is our secret. No one has to find out," Nikki said, giggling. She looked a bit thoughtful, before turning to face me. "Percy, do you know where we go when we're not around for the day?"

"No. I have no clue." I told her.

"We, the daughters of Aphrodite, no sons of Aphrodite, or anyone else, are allowed, we always go into the woods from dawn to dusk to commemorate whenever there is a new daughter of Aphrodite. Everyone goes, no matter what age. We go into a wooden shack, hidden from view by some magic from Hecate herself. We stay there all day, and masturbate. The new girl is tied down, forced to watch and not do anything. Then, once we think she's had enough, we play with her. For centuries we have done this. To prove 'worthy', as others say, the girl is supposed to come to an orgasm 40 times in 10 hours. For me, it was exhausting, having to squirt a lot."

"And you couldn't deny all of… that?" Percy asked her.

"No. Not really. Besides, I wanted to do _that_. I wanted to show my sisters what I could do and what I had." She finished while pointing at her boobs. "Besides, I actually liked it." Nikki seemed to thing for a while, and then she got back up to her feet, and put her tank top and pants. She waved her ass at me as she brought up her pants. "Bye, Percy." With that, Nikki kissed me, and walked away, towards the cabins. It took me a moment to process what happened. I quickly grabbed my clothes and put them on. Before I left, I saw Nikki's red panties on the floor, and so I placed them in my back pocket. I looked over the lake.

"Thanks for the watch, dad." I turned round, and ran back to the Poseidon cabin. That night, I had the most erotic dream. I was in the Athena cabin, watching Annabeth do her research in the Daedalus laptop. I was listening to her when Nikki came inside naked. She walked over to my girlfriend, and started to kiss her. I wanted in the action, but I was stuck to the chair. I watched in pain as Annabeth took off her shirt, not breaking the kiss. Nikki had already been fingering her own pussy. Annabeth started to fondle with Nikki's breasts while Nikki unclasped Annabeth's bra. The moment the bra was unhooked, my dream shifted. I was standing in a plain house, almost like the one my mom lived in.

"Percy Jackson. Face me." Slowly, I turned around. I saw a woman standing straight and tall before me. Her hair was waist length, and was wearing a turquoise dress that reached the floor. She was beautiful beyond words. Then, I immediately knew who she was.

"Aphrodite." I said.

"Yes. I am Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. Do you know why I summoned you here?" the goddess asked me.

"No. I do not."

"I have brought you here because it is my consent to talk to demigods that have had… intimate relations with my children." I went red faster than a traffic light. _Aphrodite had been watching Nikki and me!_

"I'm sorry if what you saw upset you, but I can explain!"

"I don't need any explanations, Perseus Jackson." Nobody called me by my real, full name. Unless I was in big trouble. "I just hope you know what you are doing. I know what I saw, I'll admit it. I took all my willpower just to not let both Poseidon and, heavens forbid, Athena, from watching. And I'll tell you, Percy, that what I saw, well, let's just say that I have not done love in a long, _long_ time." I stared in disbelief. If I had heard correctly, a goddess, _the goddess of love, _had offered herself to me. I didn't know how to respond. "Oh, come off it, Percy. Haven't you ever wondered how it would be doing love with a goddess? It'll be great. But for you, I will put a price. I want you to first do me a favor."

"I accept," I told her instantly.

"But, Percy. You don't even know what it is yet," Aphrodite responded.

"I don't care. I'll do anything for a goddess."

"That is what I had hoped for. Percy, I want you to first go on a quest for me. Worthy or not, I will be yours. Percy, I would like you to travel to the mountain which you fought Luke Castellan on three years ago. The same one Zoe the Hunter died on. On the base, the dragon still guards the tree of golden apples, along with the daughters of the Titan Atlas. One woman, Omenca, will be waiting for you. She will give you a small orb. I want you to bring it to me here in my temple on Olympus. I want you to be alone when doing so. You will require to only bring one other person with you. Later, we will see about what we talked of earlier. Not only will our love be for the quest, it will also be for saving the world. Go now, my hero." The last thing I remembered was Aphrodite lowering her dress just enough so I could be able to see half her left breast. She was still looking and smiling at me. The room slightly shook. I felt a slight spinning, and I awoke on the floor.

"Percy? Percy! You were having a nightmare, thrashing around like that, I thought something was happening to you," Annabeth said.

"How did you get in? Why are you even here?" I asked her.

"You missed breakfast, so I came here to check on you. As for entering, I used the window. Tell me, what happened." I went stupid.

"Dream. Vision. Aphrodite." That was all I managed to get out.

"OK, OK. Go take a shower, grab something to eat, and I'll meet you in the Big House with Chiron. He might want to hear this." Annabeth got back up, and started to leave.

"Kiss?" I asked her. She stopped, and faced me with a smile.

"OK, Seaweed Brain. After that, get ready." She walked back over to me, kissed me on the lips, and walked back out through the door this time. As soon as Annabeth was out the doors, I got up and fell back on my bed with a sigh. I recalled the memory of my adventure last night. I officially had made it my best night ever.

"Why can't every night be just like yesterdays?" I asked myself. I grabbed some spare clothes, and went to the showers. After that, I walked to the Big House. In the conference room, Chiron and Annabeth were waiting for me.

"Good morning, Percy. Annabeth told me you had a vision? Is that right?" Chiron asked me.

"Yes. That's right."

"And would you mind telling me what you saw? More precisely, what you were told?"

"Well, I saw this room, almost like one in my mom's apartment. I turned around, and found Aphrodite herself standing there. She told me to go to the same mountain which I fought Luke on. Same one Zoe died. Aphrodite told me to receive an orb from Om… Omin…"

"Omenca?" asked Annabeth.

"Yes. Her. Aphrodite told me to receive it, and to take it to her in her temple on Olympus. Alone." Chiron looked from me to Annabeth.

"Did she tell you anything else?" asked Chiron.

"No. Only that I could take one other person with me. And I don't need to think of it for longer," I said as I faced Annabeth.

"Well, it is now clear that you two will go on a quest for Aphrodite herself. You two shall go at noon. I expect you both get packing now." Both Annabeth and I walked out together.

"I'll wait for you at the top of the hill when I'm ready. You should get going as well." Annabeth walked off without saying a single word more to me. As I walked back to my cabin, I saw some daughters of Demeter walk into the showers. I waited until I was certain they were naked in the showers.

"Heck. I need to see something. Watch, it's your time to shine again." I took out the watch, shook it, and clicked the button. Time froze. I walked inside the ladies showers and looked around. The four of them were all in the same stall, apparently all talking to each other. I wouldn't have minded if not for the fact that there was a 12 year old with them. I just ignored her. The others, well, they were a different story. The other three, Michelle the oldest, Sandra in middle, Stephanie the youngest, and with Lucy, the one who wasn't ready, were all naked, and all facing each other. The three seemed ready for intercourse if they wanted. I watched them, naked, for what seemed hours to me, but to them, less than a microsecond would pass for them. I grabbed all of their tits for fun, including Lucy. I closely looked at them all from every angle possible. Their breasts, cleavages, asses and pussy. Along with their unmatched curves. This would be a memory I would treasure forever. I walked back out, and stood at the same exact spot when I activated my watch. I took the same position before pressing the little button again. Time resumed. I heard the girls moan slightly. I smiled with pleasure. I went back to my cabin to pack my bag for this new journey.

"Chiron got everything ready. We're taking the Greyhound bus to Springfield, Maryland, after the train the rest of the way. If there are no monsters to fight, we should be there in three days." Annabeth looked at me. "I'm glad we are going together on this quest. We can talk about ourselves. What I mean is we can get even closer than we already are, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose. But don't you think that we might have forgotten something?" I asked her.

"No. I already got our prophecy from Rachel, if that's what you mean. Here it is:

_AT THE BEND OF A STREAM, ONE WILL SCREAM._

_OF PAIN OR PLEASURE, NONE SHALL KNOW._

_TO REACH THE HILLS, FOR THE PEARL,_

_A DEEP SECRET WILL BE REVEALED._

_OF LIGHT OR DARKNESS, THE DAUGHTER WILL CHOOSE,_

_THE FATE FOR BOTH, SHALL BE IDEAL._

That's how it goes. I haven't a clue what it may mean. I only have clear that I'm supposed to choose something, because it mentions me. And the screaming?"

"We'll find out along the way. Don't worry Annabeth. Everything will be alright. If no monsters bother us, we'll make it back fine," I told her reassuringly. She smiled at my words. But I didn't. '_A DEEP SECRET SHALL BE REVEALED. _Does that mean I will have to tell Annabeth what happened between me and Nikki? I don't want to tell her, but it's so plainly written there in the prophecy,' I thought to myself.

"Percy, are you coming?"

"Yeah. Yeah, on my way." I felt for the watch in my pocket. 'Or will I have to tell her about the watch?'


End file.
